Kisses
by Xavierre
Summary: Ciuman. Ciuman yang terus mewarnai kisah dinamis mereka. Ciuman yang memberitahu, bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Ciuman yang berkata mereka saling mencintai. KagaKuro. K to T (or M?).


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Aku hanya punya ide cerita saja.

Beware of cadelness.

[.:.]

**Kiss, 4.**

.

"Ukh, hiks." Bocah gembul berumur 4 tahun itu menangis. Ia meratapi lutut mungilnya yang terluka. Bibirnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit.

Apa kalian ingin tahu mengapa Kagami Taiga kecil terduduk di tanah dengan tangisan memilukan? Itu semua berawal ketika ia hendak meminta izin untuk bermain ke luar. Ibunya sudah menasehati dia untuk tidak bermain dengan preman cilik bernama Aomine Daiki apalagi bermain jauh-jauh.

Memang dasar anak kecil bandel, Kagami justru menghampiri anak gelap tersebut dan menantangnya _one-on-one_. Kagami yang pada dasarnya belum benar-benar menguasai basket terhempas ketika Aomine merebut bolanya.

Luka dengan sedikit darah itu membuat Kagami menangis tersedu. Aomine sendiri terlihat tak peduli dan meninggalkannya. Kagami yang malang.

Sebuah tangan kecil dirasa Kagami mendarat di rambut tebalnya. Kagami berhenti menangis pilu, ia mengerjap dan menatap lelaki kecil yang berdiri di depannya. "Kok _nangis_?"

Pertanyaan polos.

Atau bodoh.

Kagami makin menjadi mendengarnya, ia berteriak bak orang kesetanan dengan isakan-isakan aneh. "Jangan teliak. Aku tahu itu sakit. Ku obati? Mau?" tawar anak itu. Kagami menatap bola mata sewarna langit itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Untung tadi aku habis dali apotek. Ibuku beli obat-obat, pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu," ujar bocah yang juga memiliki helai-helai biru lembut itu. Dia duduk di depan Kagami dan mulai membersihkan lukanya walaupun dengan agak ceroboh, mengingat dia hanya anak berumur 4 tahun.

Kagami sedikit meringis, menahan perih dari luka di lututnya yang terasa menusuk ke hati. Lelaki misterius itu memberikan obat luka dan membalut lutut Kagami dengan perban. Lilitan perban itu kelihatan sangat berantakan, tapi bagi Kagami, itu suatu hal yang hebat.

"Telima kasih! Kamu siapa? Baik sekali."

"Aku Kuloko Tetsuya. Senang belkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Kagami Taiga, sangat senang belkenalan denganmu. Dan sangat suka kamu!"

Ciuman polos penuh perasaan melesak ke pipi kenyal Kuroko Tetsuya.

[.:.]

**Kiss, 13.**

.

"Kuroko? Err, hai," sapa Kagami agak kaku. Dia baru pulang dari studinya di Amerika. Lelaki berambut merah itu memang jarang sekali berhubungan dengan Kuroko saat ia berada di negeri penuh kebebasan itu.

Kuroko menoleh sekilas. "Hai."

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?" Kagami agak kesal, dipikirnya Kuroko akan menjadi lebih manja daripada biasanya. Bermimpilah terus Kagami, bermimpilah!

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Memekik seperti, 'Oh, Kagami-kun! Kau semakin tampan! Aku sangat merindukanmu!' mungkin? Atau menerjang dan menggelayutiku?"

"... Aku bukan wanita."

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya. Memang peluang Kuroko melakukan hal itu adalah 0. Kemustahilan. Berkhayal-lah terus Kagami, berkhayal-lah!

"Ya, paling tidak mau memberiku hadiah?" Kagami berkata agak gugup. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lupakan. Bagaimana kalau kau beri aku ciuman, sekarang?" Pipi Kagami memerah ketika mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Huh?"

Itukah jawabanmu, Kuroko?

Kagami mendesah kecewa. "Baik, lupakan saja, Kuroko," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan.

Kuroko menarik bahu Kagami, kemudian berjinjit. Tangan Kuroko menyingkirkan helaian merah Kagami dengan halus, kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Kagami.

Wajah Kagami mendidih. "Kenapa hanya di dahi?" Pertanyaan refleks. Sungguh hanya refleks. Oh, Kagami ingin sekali melepas mulutnya dan dibantingnya ke tanah sampai remuk.

"Kita belum cukup umur. Kagami-kun _nafsu_ sekali."

[.:.]

**Kiss, 17.**

.

"Tidak, Kuroko! Berhenti berkata seperti itu!" teriak Kagami kasar sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Kuroko. Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan yang amat berbeda. Ia mendorong kuat dada Kagami.

"Itu kenyataan Kagami_-kun_! Kau mencintainya. Kau bertunangan dengannya. Dia cantik, dia hebat, dia seksi, dia sempurna untukmu. Berhentilah berpura-pura mencintaiku! Aku benci ini!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Kagami melihat Kuroko berteriak sekencang itu. Bahkan air mata turun dari mata besar tanpa ekspresi yang ia kenal selama 17 tahun.

"Aku tidak penah mencintainya! Alex hanya 'kakak'ku. Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku hanya milikmu, Kuroko!" Kagami menatap dalam-dalam mata Kuroko. Alisnya menukik tajam.

"Pergilah! Jangan pernah menampakkan wajah brengsekmu di hadapanku lagi. Aku benci—"

Tidak. Kagami tidak pernah mau Kuroko berkata bahwa lelaki itu membenci dirinya. Kagami tidak akan pernah mengizinkan. Pemuda bersurai darah itu melumat habis bibir Kuroko. Saliva bercampur dengan tangisan asin Kuroko.

Beberapa menit, Kagami mengakhirinya. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh membenciku! Tidak pernah boleh dan tidak akan boleh. Sama sekali tidak!"

"Katakan padaku, 'aku mencintaimu'!" perintah Kagami.

[.:.]

**Kiss, 21.**

.

Kagami menatap Kuroko yang tengah duduk di karpet dengan lembar-lembar kertas gambar yang berisi warna-warna abstrak. Bisa diebak bahwa itu adalah lukisan anak TK. "Kau tidak tertarik melakukan sesuatu di umurmu yang produktif ini, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil menghirup kepulan udara panas yang muncul dari gelas berisi coklat hangat itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami-kun? Aku sudah bekerja bukan?" bingung Kuroko. Ia mengerjap pelan. Kemudian kembali sibuk di antara kertas tersebut.

Kagami mengacak rambutnya. Ah. Dasar manusia polos. "Bukan itu maksudku!" Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kanan sofa.

"Lalu apa maksud Kagami_-kun_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Err... Aku..." Lidah Kagami terasa kelu. Ia enggan mengutarakan hal jorok yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Kagami tidak mau Kuroko menilainya sebagai lelaki mesum yang tak punya adat.

Kuroko menghela napas. Kemudian berusaha menebak apa yang hendak diutarakan Kagami. "Kau mengajak liburan? Ke mana?" tanya Kuroko sedikit —sangat sedikit— antusias.

"Bukan—"

"Festival kembang api?"

"Bukan itu!"

"Kencan?"

"Bukan juga!"

"Lalu a—"

"ARGH! Kau membuatku habis kesabaran!"

Kagami mendorong Kuroko sampai oleng ke karpet tebal di apartemen mereka. Kecupan basah mendarat di kulit Kuroko tanpa terlewat sedikit pun. Hawa panas meliputi ruangan itu.

Ah, masa muda.

[.:.]

A/N: APA INI?! Tidak layak disebut sebuah fanfiksi! QAQ Oh no! Bukannya mengupdate malah membuat fiksi aneh ini. Just pikiran kotor tentang KagaKuro -_- Maafkan fanfiksi tingkat bawah tanah ini. Tapi, saya harap masih ada yang sudi review untuk mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan saya.

TERIMA KASIH!


End file.
